Outside Opinion
by Kipli
Summary: T'Pol thinks about the different relationships forming on the ship and their implications. **Light Slash**


Title: Outside Opinion 

Author: Kipli 

Rating: PG 

Pairing: M/R, A/T; perhaps S/T'Pol ? 

Summary: T'Pol thinks about the different relationships forming on the ship and their implications. 

Note: This fanfic includes the mention of m/m and f/f romantic situations. It is not in cannon with my other M/R fanfic series. A thank you to Ana for the storyline idea as well as doing a lovely job as my beta. Now wouldn't these relationships be a change from the same old Star Trek romances? Also this is my first attempt at really writing for T'Pol so please forgive any inaccuracies. 

Feedback: Any positive suggestions, comments, or questions are always welcome at Kipli16@yahoo.com. 

Disclaimer: Paramount owns the universe. I just live there. 

Something was bothering her. T'Pol would never have admitted to it but there was something wrong. She refused to believe that it had anything to do with the offhand comment Commander Tucker had made the other day, even if the remark had stuck in her mind. He was simply joking in his own odd way. There was no truth behind his statement. She tried to dismiss it as meaningless but it would not go away. It was beginning to distract her.

T'Pol pushed the thoughts aside as she focused again on the science station in front of her. They were taking readings of a nebula nearby. It was rather uninteresting work. There was nothing unique about the nebula but still Captain Archer had insisted that they stay for a few days to chart it. She would never understand the human need to explore everything no matter how small. The nebula was of no importance. Surely there was something of greater interest that they could be doing with their time.

But after months of being on board the Enterprise, T'Pol knew better than to question Archer once again. He would simply dismiss her with a side comment about the Vulcan inability to explore. No, that was not entirely true. She had to admit that Archer no longer simply dismissed her. He had come to listen to her comments more frequently since she had first arrived. At least now he would consider her arguments before dismissing them. 

And there was another reason why she did not speak up. She was rather sure Archer would suspect she was worried for a different reason about their mundane mission. She did not object to his new relationship with Commander Tucker, but it was easy to see that this mission gave both Archer and Tucker more free time. T'Pol knew that was of course not Archer's reason for choosing to stay at the nebula but she was sure he worried people perceived that it was. The Captain was rather anxious about the relationship, or at least that was T'Pol's opinion. He seemed to be constantly worried about what the crew thought of his personal activities. It was most odd. Like any good Captain, Archer did not let his personal feelings for Tucker cloud his judgment. Why he would worry of what other people thought puzzled her. 

Then again there was yet another romantic relationship in the senior staff which complicated things even more. T'Pol had noticed Archer fidgeting more often in the Captain's chair after learning of Ensign Mayweather and Lieutenant Reed's relationship. It was a unique situation and one that gave her plenty to contemplate. With two relationships in the command crew, she wondered what Starfleet thought of the Enterprise. It was not unusual for relationships to form on long voyages, especially with humans. It was the fact that they were all senior officers and all men which could potentially worry those back on Earth. Why Archer would worry as much as she sensed he did she couldn't understand. He had enormous support back home. He was the son of the man who made the Enterprise what it was. They would not strip Archer of his command any sooner than she would laugh at one of Tucker's "jokes".

T'Pol glanced up at Mayweather. The young man was quite happy with the new relationship with Reed, and perhaps a little too carefree. She could sense Reed worrying along the same lines as Archer from time to time. He most likely felt the relationship was not entirely appropriate. Reed was Mayweather's superior officer. It was a slight concern to T'Pol but she knew Reed would not let his emotional attachment to Mayweather interfere with his work.  And if she ever sensed it would, she would never hesitate to inform him of the problem. Starfleet Command had not stepped in to discipline Archer and Tucker for their relationship. It was not logical to worry about any possible concern they might hold over Reed and Mayweather's. Their separation for the sake of the Enterprise's command structure was a potential risk but an unlikely event. And, even if Mayweather was a little too carefree, T'Pol had to admit both men were more productive and pleasant when on duty since the relationship began. The camaraderie of the senior staff had also improved. It did not matter much to T'Pol but she knew humans placed quite a bit of value on "getting along" with their co-workers.

She glanced to Reed at his station, then looked back down at her own. She was in command at the moment but had declined to move to the Captain's chair. It would be far less efficient for her to work away from the science station.

Her sensitive ears picked up the low hum of the lift coming to a stop moments before Tucker appeared through the doorway. The Bridge had been silent but the Commander's entrance always garnered attention from the rest of the senior staff. She wondered for a moment if Tucker could last a day without drawing attention to himself purposefully. As it was, he was carrying a small bundle behind his back. The wide grin on his face gave away exactly who the bundle was for. T'Pol watched Reed, Mayweather, and Sato turn from their work to look at Tucker. 

"Now what are you up to, sir?" Reed asked with a sly tint to his voice. 

T'Pol was surprised to see Tucker grin even wider and wondered for a moment how big a grin he was capable of. 

"Nothing, just a little present is all. Captain in his Ready Room?" 

"A little present huh?" Sato asked, returning Tucker's smile with one of her own. "Well I hope you remember he's still on duty for the next..." She glanced over at the time readout. "Five minutes." 

Tucker chuckled and gave Sato what T'Pol could only decide was a "puppy dog" look. Or at least that was what Doctor Phlox had told her was the correct term. Tucker did not resemble a puppy... but the root and reason for most human metaphors were usually indecipherable. She had certainly never seen Porthos make that face. 

"Oh I'm sure he won't mind a little interruption," responded Tucker. 

"Commander, I hope you did not use your time in Engineering today to... prepare this gift." 

Tucker looked over at T'Pol. "Don't worry, I was a productive boy today." 

The statement brought to mind another time when the crew had compared her to an old Earth school teacher who would never let the children have any fun. It was true that she was not interested in fun but rather completing their missions as efficiently and accurately as possible. Perhaps the comparison was not that farfetched but it seemed to be humorous to the others, which could become tiresome. 

"Then perhaps you would let us finish our own work." 

Tucker chuckled again as his smile returned. "Some day I am going to get you to loosen up, Sub-Commander." 

At this T'Pol merely raised an eyebrow slightly and looked back down at her station. Tucker had the most odd collection of goals for his life. She glanced back up when she heard Reed ask what was in the bundle. 

"Sorry Malcolm but it's just for Jon. You can't steal all my gift ideas. Travis might get to thinking you're not very creative." Tucker smirked and glanced at Mayweather. 

Noticing Tucker slip easily into using first names, T'Pol wondered about the reasoning behind Tucker's logic in when to use formal and informal language. There seemed to be no reasoning behind it but surely he had some way of deciding. A moment before he had addressed her by her rank and yet now he called everyone by name, even the Captain. It bothered her slightly. They were still on duty. These sort of leisurely exchanges were happening much more frequently since the formation of the two relationships. Perhaps she should talk with Archer about the appropriate behavior of crew members while at their posts.

Slipping over to the Ready Room and buzzing the call, Tucker stepped out of sight into the short hall separating it from the Bridge. Mayweather was chuckling and T'Pol decided he was attempting to not comment on Tucker's statement. Reed was grumbling as he looked back down at his station. Sato was smiling to herself, obviously enjoying the scene.

T'Pol looked back down at her station and began finishing up her work. The whole interaction reminded her again of Tucker's comment the other day. They had found themselves relatively alone in the mess hall. As she got herself some green tea, Tucker had proceeded to make small talk. T'Pol had decided a few months ago that Tucker could not deal with silence between two co-workers and so accepted his need to talk. As of late most of his small talk circled around Archer. That evening he had mentioned his plans for a romantic gift but he would not tell her exactly what he was planning. She guessed Archer was receiving that gift right now. She took a moment to wonder what it could be and hoped they were acting appropriately while still on duty, then went back to recalling the conversation. T'Pol had made some sort of offhand remark in response to Tucker's enthusiasm. His reply was what still bothered her. "I dunno, if I were you I'd keep an eye out. You're the highest ranking available senior officer. And with all us men taken, I'd watch out for Hoshi. She might make a move." Of course T'Pol had immediately informed Tucker of his errors in judgment. His reasoning was most illogical. Simply because four of the senior officers were now in a relationship did not mean Sato would attempt to start one with her. T'Pol would never understand the human need to "pair up" everyone. In addition, T'Pol may not be married but that did not mean she was looking for a life partner.

So why did his comment bother her? Sato was not going to "make a move". Certainly if Sato was looking for a romantic interest she could look to those not in the command crew. Tucker had only been teasing her. But then why did it bother her if it was just a tease? Irritated at herself, T'Pol frowned ever so slightly. Her mind was so focused on her odd fixation with his comment, she did not notice Mayweather and Reed get up from their stations. Nor did she hear Sato get up as well or the arrival of the second shift from the lift. She did not realize their shift was over until Sato stood by T'Pol's station and tapped the consul.

T'Pol looked up quickly as she came out of her thoughts and managed to keep a composed expression. She realized the shift must have ended as she saw Sato in front of her with the night Bridge crew behind her settling into their stations. She noticed Mayweather and Reed moving rather quickly for the lift together.  There was a spark between both men. They seemed to be just able to keep their hands off one another. It was curious, since she had never observed such restrained passion between the two men before. They were usually eager to leave but never before this eager. Quickly she looked back to Sato. She had not moved. "Can I help you with something, Ensign?" 

The other woman smiled. "Well maybe. Are you heading to the mess hall?" 

T'Pol looked down to log out of her station while she answered, "I was planning to eat after my shift, yes." 

"Would you like to join me for dinner then? I'm pretty sure Trip and the Captain won't be leaving his Ready Room for a while, and Malcolm and Travis are having a romantic evening alone. I'd love your company this evening. I hate to eat alone." 

T'Pol was slightly surprised by the invitation and looked back up at Sato. "Then I am your last choice for a dinner companion?" 

Sato chuckled softly and shook her head. "No, no, not at all. I just thought you enjoyed eating alone. I don't want to be a bother." 

"Silence can be a comfort after long shifts." T'Pol saw Sato's smile disappear slightly and continued on, "However, I will join you for dinner this evening." 

Sato's smile returned. "Great." T'Pol noticed a slightly nervous expression run through Sato as she tried to appear nonchalant with her next question. "Mind if we eat in my quarters?" T'Pol must have let too much emotion slip through into her expression because Sato quickly explained, "You see I've been dying to cook something myself but it's easier and more fun to cook for more than one person. I have a hot-plate in my quarters. We can always eat in the mess hall though if you're afraid of my cooking." 

T'Pol stared at Sato for a moment. Perhaps she should have taken Tucker's warning a little more seriously... "I am willing to brave your cooking." Standing, T'Pol walked with a very happy Sato to the lift. At least now she knew why the comment had bothered her so much. He had not been joking. For a moment she wondered if Archer would even be able to sit still in his chair after hearing of this...


End file.
